A Broken heart in the rain
by Archery-lover
Summary: Pain sucks. That's all there is to it.  Whether it's scratches or bruises, a bullet wound or broken heart it all sucks.    Which is why I, Kagome Higurashi, am locked in my closet crying a river.  Rated T for Language


_**Note: this is just something random and I don't think it'll be that good but if you like cool!**_

Pain sucks. That's all there is to it. Whether it's scratches or bruises, a bullet wound or broken heart it all sucks. Which is why I, Kagome Higurashi, am locked in my closet crying a river. I am the biggest idiot in the world, I thought he had loved me, but obviously he didn't. Inuyasha my fiancé had cheated on me. I was walking to our date, OUR date only to see the heartless bastard making out with Kikyo. I knew her, she was his long time girl friend who had left him to move-in with some rich dude in France. But that's the way it goes, you never really forget your first love, and if they come back you take 'em.

Life's like that, if you find a hundred dollar bill you're going to take it. If one diamond's dull and the other sparkling, then you buy the shinny one it. That's how it works, and I suppose I'm the dull diamond and Kikyo's the huge sparkling, shinning diamond that women drool over.

It's official, Life Sucks. I jumped slight as my phone vibrated and picked it up without looking at the caller ID. Damn, I should of.

"Kagome? Where are you?" I glared and pursed my lips. How dare he. How dare he call me like nothing's wrong!

"Inuyasha, obviously I'm not there and I'm not coming." She picked up a pen beside her. It's amazing what you'll find while sitting in your closet.

"What? Why the hell not Kagome?" She almost crushed the phone.

"WHY! YOU'RE ASKING ME WHY!" she broke the pen in her other hand.

"YES!" Kagome chuckled darkly.

"You know what Inuyasha, You're a real bastard." She smiled slightly.

"A dirty rotten, cheating bastard. Don't come back to the apartment, you're not getting in. I'm moving out." Kagome felt a tear run down her face and felt her heart crack a little bit more.

"I'll be gone by morning, I'll send a check for my expenses and your ring will be on the bed." She felt the tears run down her face but she wouldn't crack, she had to do this.

"Kagome wh-" She didn't let him finish.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." She hung up her phone and took out her battery. She was done with him, Kagome stood up and opened the door.

"Idiot, bastard, damn this sucks." Kagome looked around the room and grabbed a suitcase.

" I can't believe he did this to me. I loved that idiot and he kissed her, but then again, he loved her first." Her eyes were done with their tears, couldn't shed another, so instead Kagome's heart cracked more. She zipped up the suitcase and took off her ring, placing it on the bed she turned and walked towards the door.

"Goodbye." she opened the door and after pulling her suitcase from the room she put the key under the mat. She rolled her case down the walkway and took off onto the street, with no place to go she took off towards the park.

"Maybe I can call mom." Inuyasha had the car and she didn't want to try and get it back. A car drove by slowly in Kagome's opinion, she was hoping it was him, he would run up and hug telling her it was a lie, that it would be ok. The car passed and it began to rain, Kagome looked up and closed her eyes. Inuyasha had loved the rain, it was calming, Kagome at first had hated it but he had made her love it. Tears leaked out of her eyes as if rejuvenated by the rain. Kagome reached the park and dropped her suitcase by a bench and sitting down, there were coverings over them for days like this. Lightning crashed and rain pattered against the tin. Kagome's attention was drawn as the sounds of the river reached her ears.

"hmm…" she got up and walked towards it. Despite how bad the storm was getting it stayed calm, this river was like her. The world around her was crashing and she could feel her heart breaking, but yet she was calm. She should be like this storm, raging; her mind should be in chaos, and her eyes pouring like the rain.

But Kagome was like the river, the foundation around it was always breaking but it kept flowing. She smiled and walked down, she was done, and she just wanted to wash away her worries. Kagome smiled wide as she swam to the middle of the river. Lightning crashed and the storm continued but she laughed and swam through the river. Her heart was broken but maybe, just maybe, she could deal with it.

_**Note: well that's it, hope it wasn't too bad.**_

_**Peace, Love, Review,**_

_**~Archery Lover~**_


End file.
